Falling for the Stranger
by Aqua2Dolphin
Summary: Ok! I decide to make a IkexKindergarten Goth story since there needs be more of this couple! This is kinda a side story to my Summer of my Vampire story! This is M for Language and later chs!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I always wanted to do a IkexKindergarten Goth story once I got an idea and guess what? I got an idea!!! Yay me!!! So yeah this is based off of my other story "Summer of my Vampire" so here is the story on how they met and fell in love with each other!! Warning: I added some OCC (I think that is what they are called) to the story since in the show Ike doesn't have any friends so I hope you don't mind!! I'm not sure what I should put this at the moment so M for now but it be changed to T I really have no idea but enjoy!!!!**

**______**

Ike's P.O.V

I tried to hide my yawn as I sat through History. The teacher was really boring: going on and on about the Indians in a really boring voice like even he was bored, so he just talked to keep himself entertained by boring us. I could hear some music from ipods from a couple people not listening at all. Kyle did tell me he really hated this class when he was in 8th grade. But the good thing was, it was the last class of the day. I looked at the clock: I had 5 more minutes until school was out for the rest of the week. I turned around to talk to Daniel, one of my best friends, to see him laying on his desk fast asleep. I hold back laughter and turn back to the front to look at the clock: 60 seconds left. Time is sure flying by fast. Must because I'm so bored. I close my eyes and wait for the clock to ring. It didn't take long before it rang and everyone got up and start to grab their things to leave. When I heard the bell ring I heard the sound of someone falling out of there chair I turned around to see Daniel rubbing his head. I laughed at him and waited for him to get up and grab his things.

"Ugh! I don't know how you do it Ike!" Said Daniel as we walked to our lockers.

Daniel was tall for his age and was a laid back kind of person. His grades weren't the best in the world since he fell asleep in every class except gym. He had dirty blond hair and green eyes. A lot of girls wanted him but he was gay and already had a boyfriend. Chris was his boyfriend, my other best friend, they have been going out for about 6 months now ever since the end of the school year last year. Chris had chocolate colored hair, blue eyes, and wore glasses. He was really smart and kinda shy it always made me wonder why he went out with Daniel.

"I pay attention as best I can." I say as I put my books in my locker.

"That's probably why you have one of the best grades in the class!" He said just throwing his books in his locker and slamming it shut.

"Yeah right next to Chris who has A+ in that class!" I slam my locker shut. Good thing I didn't have any homework over the weekend.

"I can't help it if I have the best grade in the class." Said a small voice. I turn around to see Chris walking up to us.

"Hey baby, did you miss me like I missed you?" Daniel said grabbing Chris's butt.

Chris's race turn bright red. "Don't do that in public!!"

"Oh? So, when we are alone I grab your ass?" he said licking Chris's cheek. I felt sorry for Chris. Daniel can be a really big pervert at times.

"Ok if you two love birds are done, let's get out of here and go home." I said trying to save Chris, who looked like he was going to faint any minute now.

"Fine. Go on and ruin my fun, Ike!" he said and removed his hand from Chris's butt and hung it around his shoulders as we walked towards the door out of South Park middle school.

"So what are you guys doing tonight?" I asked as we walked home.

"Well, Chris and I have a date tonight." Daniel said.

"Sorry, Ike." Chris said shyly, like I was going to hit him just because he had a date.

"It's fine! You are allowed to have plans without getting into trouble." I said laughing a little.

I saw my house come into view and turned to my friends. We said our good-byes as I walked to my door. I saw Stan's car in the driveway, so that means he was here too.

Don't get me wrong I love Stan! I think he is perfect for Kyle. It's just that I'm a little jealous of my brother and Stan. They both love each other very much and I wish I had someone just like that who would love just the way Stan loves Kyle.

As I unlock the door to our house I couldn't help but hear some really strange noises coming from the living room. I decide to check it out and walked into the living room to see Stan on top of my brother making out with him on the couch. I sigh, I have caught them making out many, many, _many, _times so this was nothing new. I walked over and rested my arms on the top of the couch and waited for them to come up for air. I waited for about minute before Stan came up. They were panting like they had just run a marathon but Kyle stopped panting when he saw me staring at them.

"Ike!!!" Kyle yelled which caused Stan to turn around and look at me.

"What? I was just waiting until Stan was done trying to suck your face off! Oh, hi Stan." I smiled at him while I said this, knowing it made him mad. He hated when I was watching him making out with Stan.

"Hi Ike." Stan said.

"So, where are Mom and Dad?" I asked, wondering why my Mom hadn't asked me how school was when I walked through the door.

"A trip so I have to watch you." Kyle said, pushing Stan off of him so he could sit up.

"So will you be staying at home or at Stan's house? I would prefer Stan's so you won't keep me up all night!" I said, watching Kyle's face go red.

"Ike!!!!" Kyle yelled at me again.

"Oh come on!!! How many times have I caught you getting fucked by Stan?"

"He has a point, Kyle. You are a screamer." Stan said jokingly. I laughed as Kyle's went as red as a tomato. It must be pretty embarrassing when your 13, almost 14, year old brother knows about your sex life.

"Whatever! Since you want me to, I'll go over to Stan's house!" He said.

"Ok! Well, I'm going to walk around town for awhile! Later! Oh, and Stan, if you guys decide to do it please go to Kyle's room. Please spare the poor couch." I said, and ran out the door before Kyle could yell at me.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

I wasn't going anywhere, I just walking around to see what was going on. I pretty much knew everyone in town since South Park wasn't that big. I was looking around until I stopped dead in my tracks. A stranger came to town. He looked to be about 17, maybe older. He had black hair that almost covered his eyes, a black coat on and a gray dark gray shirt on too. He had baggy black pants and black shoes that had spikes on them. He was leaning against a light pole not moving just leaning against it. I knew he wasn't one of the Goth kids because I knew what they looked like and he wasn't one of them. I stared at him without knowing why I was staring at him. I just was. I don't know how long I was staring at him until he seemed to sense me and picked up his head, which was pointed towards the ground and turned towards me. I gasped as our eyes met. He had chocolate colored eyes. They looked lifeless and empty and then I noticed he was pretty handsome. His was really pale but I found him it made him look better in black. After awhile of us staring he moved his eyes away and sighed.

"It's rude to stare." He said and then, with his hands in his pockets, walked away.

I didn't understand why I was staring at him but he gave me this weird feeling like I was floating on air which kinda scared me. I wanted to know why I felt this way towards a stranger!!! I needed to talk to someone. Kyle? No way! Stan? He would tell my brother. Daniel? Nah! Chris? …He was smart, so I'm pretty sure he could help me. I took running towards Chris's house to get some answers!

**_________**

**So how do like it or don't like it? Tell me, please!!!! This is for all the IkexKindergarten Goth fans! We need more IkexKindergarten Goth!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ike P.O.V

As I ran to Chris's house the stranger never left my mind. This was so weird!! I have never just met someone and not be able to get them out of my head!! I forgot most strangers who came to town, but this one I couldn't forget!

As I was yelling at myself I knocked back into reality by running into Chris's door! It hurt like heck! At first I thought I broke my nose but I was mistaken, thank heavens for that! Kyle would kill me if I broke my nose and then bring me back to life and kill me again!

I guess Chris's mom heard me colliding with the door because not even a minute later she answered it.

"Oh! Ike! What a surprise! I guess you're here to see Chris, am I right?"

"Y-Yes." I said, rubbing my sore nose.

"Well come on in. He is in his room getting ready for his date!" his mom then giggled after that.

Chris lived alone with his mom, his dad left them when Chris was two. His mom had some weird yaoi obsession and was so happy to find out Chris had a boyfriend. She asked me pretty much every time I came over if I had a boyfriend.

I walked up the stairs and headed over to Chris's room. I knocked and waited for Chris to answer, it didn't take long until Chris opened the door. His brown hair was slightly wet, I'm guessing he took a shower, and was wearing jeans and a light blue polo shirt.

"Ike, what are you doing here?" he asked surprised to see me.

"I need to talk to you. Can I come inside?" Chris moved out of the way so that I could get into his room.

Chris's room was like any other 14 year olds room: filled with posters and other stuff, but it was surely cleaner than others. I didn't even know the color of the carpet in my room!

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked, sitting on his bed while I sat in the computer chair.

"I just met this guy…" I started off.

"And he has a girlfriend." Chris said.

"No."

"He has a boyfriend?"

"No."

"…He has a car?"

"No. I mean I don't know! And how is having a car a bad thing!?"

"Because it is not a motorcycle. I always wanted a boyfriend with a motorcycle."

"Look! I just met him not even an hour ago and I can't get him out of my head! I just keep thinking about him. I don't even know his name!" I rubbed my hand through my hair in frustration.

Chris looked at me blinking a few times as I waited to hear what he thought.

"I going to go out on a limb, but it sounds like you're in love with the guy."

"What!?" I yelled jumping up from my chair. "I just met the guy! There is no way that could happen! That only happens in fairy tales, not in real life!"

"It's is possible, I have heard of people just meeting and falling in love."

I didn't know what to say. He may be right but it was kinda hard to believe.

"Maybe, but I don't know…I have to go. Kyle will call in the army if I don't get back soon." Which wasn't a lie, he actually called in the army when I accidentally fell asleep on the park bench and didn't wake up until the next morning. Let's just say it's a miracle that I'm still alive.

I said goodbye to Chris, wishing him luck on his date, and made my way back home. It didn't take long since Chris house is like 10 minutes from my house. I walked in, half expecting Kyle to yell at me for being…5 seconds late but I heard nothing.

"Kyle?" I asked, looking around the bottom half of the house. But I didn't see Kyle. That's when I saw a note on the kitchen counter.

_Ike, _

_Over at Stan's be back tomorrow. Don't get into any trouble!!!_

_Kyle_

I was surprised Kyle left without waiting making sure I was coming home. Oh well! I'm free for a whole day! I looked over at the clock: almost six. Time for dinner! I grabbed some money that Mom and Dad left for emergency. I took 20 bucks and headed towards the pizza place in town.

______

It took me a good 15 minutes to reach the place but only to have me stop dead in my tracks. He was here, leaning against a pole near the restaurant and was smoking. 'Why is he here?' I thought. He noticed me and then looked away to blow out another poof of smoke.

I snapped myself out of my dream like state and made my way to the restaurant door, trying my best not to look at him. But that was easier said than done. I found a table for myself. It was the closet to the window so I could see him. His back was towards me and he looked like he was staring off into space.

I ordered a supreme pizza and a large coke. While I was waiting for my food and drink I stared at the stranger I wanted to know his name and who he was, but he didn't seem the type to open up to anyone. Even while I was eating I was staring at him. He was still smoking that same cigarette, how long do those things last? Every so often a girl or two would walk by and giggle when they saw the new stranger, but he ignored them like they weren't even there.

I slowly ate my whole pizza and when I was finished paying he was gone. I was sad that he wasn't there, but mentally slapped myself for feeling like that.

"I'm such a girl!" I said to no one. Everyone was at home and I had no idea how late it was, but since there was no one on the streets I'm guessing it was late.

As I was walking home I couldn't help but feel that I was being followed by someone. After about half way home I finally stopped and turned around.

"Is someone there!?" I shouted into the darkness. Then I heard laughing, but it was more than one laugh. Suddenly there were about four guys who I'm guessing were in their late twenties. They walked like zombies and I could tell they were drunk.

"Hey there, cutie." One of them said, I'm guessing the leader, who had long chestnut hair in a rocker style.

I backed away from them straight into someone. I turned around to see a big bald guy, with piercings all over his face. He grabbed my arms and held them up a bit while his goons walked over to me.

"Good job, Bones. Now we can have some fun with this cutie." Said rocker hair as he stroked my cheek.

"Let me go you pervert!" I screamed moving my face away from his hand.

"A feisty one! But that won't last for long." He leaned in to kiss me but I moved my head back and forth, kicking and trying to pull my arms away from Bones. But he was strong and I couldn't get loose. Just before his lips touched mine I heard a voice in the dark.

"Let the kid go." Said the voice. Rocker guy and his goons turned around to see who it was. There in dark, smoking the cigarette was the stranger. I felt my heart jump and do a flip, he was saving me!

"Eh? Who the hell are you?" Rocker hair asked.

The stranger took a deep drag of his cigarette and then blew out the smoke in a really cool way.

"I'm your worst nightmare." He said and I noticed something weird. He blended in with the dark, but the only things that stood out were his red eyes.

The guys who attacked me laughed like it was some short of joke. Before I knew it the stranger dropped his cigarette, but before it even hit the ground he was gone like he was never there.

The attackers looked around to see were he was. I was looking around too, but I couldn't see him. I almost thought he left me, but then I felt a gush of wind and heard Bones crying out in pain. I turned my head around and saw the stranger had his hand on Bones' right arm in a tight grip. The stranger was squeezing it, hard.

I heard a snap and Bones screaming in pain as he sunk to the ground holding his arm and then he passed out from shock. The next thing I knew I was in the stranger's arms and he was holding me with his left arm around my waist and pushing me against him.

The attackers looked at him like they had just saw a ghost and then took off running for their lives screaming. I looked up at the man who just saved but didn't look at me until the attackers were out of sight.

"Are you ok?" He asked me.

"U-Um yes I'm fine." I said, blushing at the position we were in.

"It's dangerous to walk alone this late at night." He said letting me go.

"S-Sorry."

He looked at me and sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"Don't be sorry, just don't do it again. Do you know how lucky you are that I heard you screaming?"

"T-Thank y-you." I said, suddenly shy.

"I'll walk you back to your house." He said and started walking ahead of me. Not wanting to be alone, I ran after him until I was right next to him where I know I would be safe.

The walk was quiet and you could hear nothing but the gravel from under our feet and the bugs flying around. Before I knew it I was standing in front of my door.

"Thanks." I said, then I realized I never told him where I lived so how did he…

"If you are wondering how I knew where you lived it's my little secret." He said in the same bored voice.

I just nodded, what could I do? He turned around and started to walk away but I stopped him.

"U-Um!" I started to say, he turned around to face me.

"Um, What is your name?" I asked hoping for answer.

The stranger said nothing, he looked like he was debating whether or not he should tell me his name.

"Cody." He said, then he walked away into the darkness.

"Cody…" I whispered his name. It felt weird saying it. It made me feel weak inside and my heart speed up. I opened the door and ran up stairs to my room, shutting the door behind me. I got out of clothes but then I realized they smelled like…Cody. I giggled at his name and held my clothes towards me. It smelled like smoke and some other smell that can only be described as Cody's smell. I crawled into bed and held the clothes to my face. Chris was right, I was in love with Cody. I fell into a peaceful sleep. Little did I know that outside my window, sitting on a tree branch, was Cody, watching me as I slept.

**______**

**Ok! So did you like it didn't like it? Tell me! I don't care really I take everything well good and bad! I hope LoveIsAJokeWithNoPunchline doesn't mind that I stool her name again! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

Ike's P.O.V.

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs in the morning. I looked over at the clock and saw it was 9:30 in morning.

"Ugh…" I said, still tired from last night then I saw I was still holding my clothes from yesterday.

I brought them to my face and smelled them. They still smelled like cigarettes and Cody. I rubbed my face into the clothes and sighed then I blushed bright red and threw them at the wall.

"What the hell is wrong with me!?" I yelled. I felt like a girl and hated it! Even though I have been told that I had the body of the girl I still didn't want to act like one!

I was glaring at my clothes and thinking it was Cody that I was glaring at. I was also thinking it was all his fault for making feel like this.

"That Bastard is probably laughing at me right now! Laughing about how stupid I am!" I was really angry at him but then I thought about how he held me in his arm and protected me. I let out dreamy sigh thinking about him but my dream didn't last for long until I heard a knock on my door.

"Yo, Ike! Breakfast is ready!" It was Stan

"O-Ok I'll be right there!" I yelled at the door. I took off my pjs and threw them on the ground and then grabbed a pair of jeans and then threw on a white tee-shirt. Then put on my light blue jacket and then made my way down stairs.

"I glad you didn't burn down the house." I said when I entered the kitchen. Kyle growled at me while Stan smiled at me.

"Here" Kyle said put a plate full of eggs, bacon, and toast in front of me.

I looked at the plate and then at Kyle and then back at my plate.

"What is wrong?" Kyle asked. I could hear the anger in his voice.

"You made me breakfast" I said flatly

"So?"

"So! You never make breakfast for only for Stan when he stays the night." I looked over at my brother "Your trying to kill me, aren't you?"

"What!?"

"Ah ha!" I yelled pointing my finger at him "You're trying to kill me so that you can have the house to yourself. So you and Stan can have all the sex you want without me being here!"

"Ike, Have you lost your mind!? I'm only doing this to be nice!" Kyle yelled back I could hear Stan trying to hold back his laughter.

"So then you're a robot! 'Cause my brother would never do this! What have you done with him?"

"Ike! Do you want to eat or not!?"

"Fine then I'll eat but if I die then Mom and Dad will kill you!" and then I took a bite of my toast. Kyle was trying to wring my neck but Stan held him back saying little brothers are made to bother there older brothers.

"Yeah! Listen to your boyfriend! He knows all!" I said with my mouth full of eggs.

"Just shut up and eat." Kyle was rubbing his hand through his hair and then door bell rang.

"I got it!" I said running to the door. I opened the door to see Chris and Daniel standing there.

"Yo!" Daniel said who had his arm around Chris's wrist. Chris's face was bright red and looking down at the ground.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked

"Well, we were going to the mall and wondering if you wanted to come!" Daniel said with a goofy smile.

"Sure let me get my shoes and my wallet." I said and then ran up stairs to my room. After about 15 minutes of searching for my wallet I finally found under a huge pile of clothes. How it got there I have no idea.

"What took you so long?" Daniel shouted from the living couch when I walked in.

"I had to find my wallet."

"Maybe you should clear your room once in a while." Chris said still red faced.

"Maybe. Hey Kyle! I'm going to the mall see you later!" and ran out the door before he could even say no.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Wow! For a mall it isn't that crowded." Daniel said. I had to agree. For a Saturday there was hardly anyone here.

"They must be in bed with hangovers." I said as a joke.

"Maybe. Come on! We didn't come here just to count how many people are here let's go shopping!" Daniel said pumping his fist in the air.

"That sounded gay." I said

"Oh? And your not!?"

"I don't know. Maybe?"

"Whatever. Let's go already!"

And then Daniel pulled us into every shop that wasn't comply girlie he didn't buy anything but after about two hours of him dragging us around I got tired.

"I'm going to go sit down in the food court." I said pointing in its direction.

"Do whatever you want. See you later!" and then Daniel dragged poor Chris who looked like he wanted to come with me too.

I sigh and then start to make my way to the food court I was looking down at the ground. I wasn't really paying attention to anything when I bumped into someone.

"Opps! Sorry about-" I stopped talking when I noticed who I ran into. It was Cody in the flesh!

Cody was wearing a long sleeve gray tee shirt and over that was a black tee shirt that had a skull and cross bones on the front. He also wore a black a spiky collar and he had black jeans on with his black spiky shoes. I could see he had nice muscles since the gray shirt hugged his arms showing off his muscles. I felt jealous since he looked so buff and I looked so whippy but then I started to picture him without his shirt on. I blushed at this thought.

"It you." he said in his normal sounding bored voice.

"Cody." I whispered looking up at him. I my face was still red. I was pressed against him and my head barley reached his shoulder so it made me feel small.

"I would say your name if I knew it."

"Oh! I-It's Ike." I said, feeling like an idiot for not telling him my name.

"Ike." he whispered like I just did a while ago.

"Um…What are you doing here?" I asked taking a step back and looking away feeling really shy. Damn this guy for making me feel this way! I yelled in my head.

"Is it illegal to shop now?" I wished he would add some emotion to his voice but I guess that is just not his thing.

"N-No." I said, I pointing my index fingers nervously together and still looking away.

We said nothing for awhile after and the silence was killing me! I wanted to say something but I didn't know what to say and I was afraid I was going to say something stupid.

"If you want…you can help me shop."

I looked at him and my face light up. I gave the biggest smile I master and nodded my head yes, not trusting my voice. Cody showed zero facile expression and just closed eyes and started to walk away. Forgetting my friends I was suppose to meet at the food court I followed Cody. He took me to a gothic store. The whole store had nothing but black, gray, and purple and the people dressed inside dressed in the same colors. I felt out of place and people were staring at me since I was the only one in the store with no black on. Cody began to look at the shirts that were all black but had different stuff on the front like gothic bands and logos that the Goths usually say. I wasn't looking at the clothes since I would never wear any of these types of clothes. I was watching Cody and he ignored me like I wasn't there.

"Do you want to leave?" he asked, not even turning around to face me.

"N-No! I'm fine…I just never been in this store before." looking around the black store and its people.

"These are one of the few types of places I feel like I belong." Cody whispered.

You belong with me I wanted to say but I didn't say that. I didn't want to scare him since it was our first date and all. I blushed because of this thought. Date? Man, I am becoming such a girl!

We spent another fifteen minutes at the store I didn't look at anything but him and I stayed close to Cody afraid that some of the Goth people might come and attack me. Cody bought two shirts and another par of black baggy pants. I was glad when we left the store I didn't like being in there but I got to spend some time with Cody so I was happy.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked

"U-Um sure." I said

We made are way over to the food court and we didn't say anything to each other. I tried to not stare at Cody but he was so handsome that I couldn't help it.

"S-So…H-How old are you?" I asked. I wanted to know from the moment I met him.

"Nineteen."

"Nineteen? I'm thirteen almost fourteen" I said. Not that big of an age difference but not to other people, like my brother.

Before I knew it we were already at the food court. Cody led me to McDonalds and ordered two cheese burgers, a large fry, and two large drinks. When I was about to pull out money for my food Cody stopped me and told me he got it. He treated this like we were on a date. I sighed in my head at the thought of a date with Cody but then hated myself for it. Ugh stop acting like a girl!! I screamed in my head.

"Ike" Cody's voice irrupted the argument I had in my head.

I looked at him with a light blush across my cheeks. He had his face resting in his left hand and giving that same bored look.

"What is it?" I asked

"…it's nothing" he looked away from me and ate a fry. I didn't know what he was trying to say but I just ignored it for now and ate my food.

"Ike?" I heard someone say my name I turned around to see Chris and Daniel standing a few feet away.

"Dude we have been waiting for like ever!" Daniel said walking over to me but them stopped when he saw Cody.

"Who is this?" he asked

"Um…" I started to say before Cody interrupted me.

"Cody." he said and ate a fry.

"Oh…Hey your Ike's boyfriend, aren't you!?" Daniel said with a big stupid grin on his face.

"H-h-he's not my-"

"Aw! Don't try to hide it, Ike. We'll leave you two love birds alone. See ya later Ike!" and then my two friends left. More like Daniel dragged poor Chris away.

I was bright red from what Daniel said and I really did not want to look back at Cody.

"Weird friends." Cody said

"Um yeah I guess." I said.

"That guy is an idiot you're not really my type."

I felt my heart shatter into pieces. How could he say something so…so mean! I wanted to cry but I didn't. I didn't even hear Cody get and walk around the table until he was in front of me. I gasped and looked up at him.

He looked at me like he was studying me and then with his hand tilted my face up and leaned in. I felt my whole face go red and I closed my eyes thinking he was going to kiss me. I felt then kiss my forehead and moved away.

"Hmm." he said, licking his lips and looking at me the way a cat would before it caught its pray. "Maybe you are my type."

I hand my hand on my forehead blushing bright red looking up at him still.

"Come on. Lets clean up I'll take you home." He said back to his normal boring self instead of his seductive self a while ago. I shakily cleaned up my food I couldn't eat it after what he did. After we threw all the food away he led me to the underground parking lot. We walked past many cars but he was walking to a motorcycle. It was black and red it also looked like something a bad boy would ride.

"Catch." and I caught the helmet he threw at me. Cody was already wearing his. I put it on it was a little big but not enough to fall off my head. I climbed on to the back and wrapped my arms around his wrist.

"Ever ridden one of these before?" Cody asked. I shook my head no. "Then hold on." he said I could hear the smirk in his voice.

I thought Cody was going to go slow since it was first time on a motorcycle but I was dead wrong. He went from zero to sixty in like five seconds. I was holding on to him for dear life afraid that I loosen my grip for a second I would fall off. Cody was scary driver. He was passing cars, running lights, and going way above the speed limit. It was fun it was like being on a rollercoaster but this was a lot scarier!

It was not long until I was in front of my house. I got off the bike shakily and slow handed back the helmet to Cody.

"T-t-thanks" I said. I couldn't see his face threw the helmet but I could it in his voice that he was smirking. "No problem. Maybe I'll see you around." And then sped off into the distance. I stood outside for awhile thinking how strange Cody was and how I wanted to know more about him. I just didn't know what he really was at the time.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sorry that it took me so long to update this story! I didn't have any good ideas until I finally got one! I hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

Ike's P.O.V.

I slammed my fist on my alarm clock. Weekend over and school starts again. I slowly got up and yawned. I really did not want to go school, but Kyle would kill me if I skipped. I walked over to dresser and through on a pair of jeans and a white tee shirt. I grabbed my light blue jacket and put it on.

I walked down stairs to see my brother and Stan sitting at the table talking. When Stan saw me he smiled at me.

"Good Morning, Ike." He said.

"Morning." I said.

"Excited about school?"

"No. I will never be excited about school." I reached up to grab a bowel from the cabinet.

I then walked over to pantry to get my Coco Puffs. I sat down at the table next to Stan. Stan wasn't eating but he was drinking coffee. Kyle was walking over holding a piece of toast. Just before Kyle was going to sit in his own seat Stan grabbed his free arm and pulled him down to sit on his lap.

"Stan! What the hell are you doing!?" Kyle yelled as he tried to get off Stan's lap.

"I just want to be closer to you." Stan said, wrapping his arms around Kyle's waist.

"I don't! Let me go! Ike is here, you idiot!"

"Ike doesn't mind, right?" Stan asked me.

"Not at all. It is pretty funny to watch you guys fight like this." I said.

"See?"

"Oh shut up! Just finish your coffee so I can leave."

Kyle at his toast with a blush on his face, but at least he stopped moving. Stan was smiling in victory and slowly drank his coffee. I smiled at the scene and finished the rest of my cereal.

I put the bowel in the sink and walked to my room to find my bag. After spending about five minutes I finally found it and ran down the stairs. I saw Stan holding the door open for Kyle.

"You are such an idiot." Kyle said.

"Yeah, but I'm your idiot!" Stan said smiling.

"Whatever." Kyle walked out the door and Stan looked at me.

"Hey, Ike. Do you need a ride?"

"Sure!" I said.

"Then hurry up!" Stan said, walking over to his car.

I walked over to the car and jumped in the back. Kyle looked at me then looked at Stan.

"I guess we're taking you to school." Kyle said to me.

"Yeah, Stan offered me a ride." I said.

"You are too nice to him." Kyle said to Stan.

"And you too mean to him." Stand said as he backed out of our drive way.

The walk to my school usually takes me twenty minutes but in Stan's car it took about ten.

"Thanks for the ride!" I said when we got to my school.

"It's no problem. Can you get home on your own?" Stan asked.

"Yeah."

"Good! I would take you home but I got football practice today."

"It's ok. Have fun at practice! See you later, Kyle!"

Once I got out of the car and shut the door they left. I was about twenty minutes early and I didn't feel like going inside yet. I walk around the school building to pass the time. When I got to the back of the school I saw Cody. He was standing outside and was smoking. He was leaning against the fence looking up at the sky.

"Cody!" I said.

He stopped looking at the sky and looked at me.

"Ike. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"This is my school."

"Really?" Cody took another breath of smoke and blew it out.

"Why are you here?"

"I like it here. No can bother me."

"Oh. …Am I bothering you?"

Another intake of smoke.

"No. I would let you know if you were bothering me." Cody said.

"Oh…ok." I said.

I lean against the fence and looked at me feet. I didn't know what to say to him. I just watched him as he smoked.

"How is school going for you?" Cody asked.

This kinda surprised me but I was happy at the same time. I usually start our conversation but this time it was Cody who started it.

"It is fine. I just hoping the principal will choose a Social Studies teacher soon."

"Why?"

"Well, our old Social Studies teacher got really sick and he had to quit. That was two months ago and we still don't have a new teacher."

"Hmm…" Cody said.

I looked at the clock and saw I had eight minutes to class. Might as well go inside and get ready for school.

"Well, I have to go now." I said. I didn't want to leave but I didn't have a choice.

"Ok. Have a good time at school." Cody said.

"Yeah, you have good time at whatever you're going to do today."

I left Cody before I couldn't leave his side at all. When I got inside I was attacked by my friends about who Cody was.

"Hey, Ike! Did you here the good news?" Daniel asked me.

I was standing in front of my locker trying to grab my books for Spanish.

"No, what is this good news?" I asked.

"We are finally getting a new History teacher!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I don't know who it is yet but we will find out soon enough! Hey Chris!"

"Y-Yes?" Chris said.

He was walking over to us holding his text books for his class.

"You have History first hour, right?" Daniel asked, putting his arm around Chris.

"Y-Yes." Chris said, blushing.

"Good! Then at lunch you tell us who the new teacher is!"

"Okay."

I walked over to Daniel and pulled him away from Chris.

"Come on, we have to get to class." I said dragging him away.

"I'll see you later, baby!" Daniel yelled at Chris.

Chris turned a bright red and tried to hide his face as he made his way to class. I sighed at this and continued to drag my friend to Spanish.

* * *

"So! Who's the new teacher?" Daniel asked Chris.

It was finally lunch time and after lunch was History. Daniel sat next to Chris putting his arm around his shoulders.

"He's name is Mr. Blake." Chris said.

"Hm… Is he old?"

"N-No. He is very young."

"Really?" I asked.

I had chicken fries for lunch today. I can't wait until I go to high school so I can leave school and get my own lunch. No more nasty school food for me soon.

"Yeah."

"I can't wait to meet him!" Daniel shouted.

"Me too!" I said.

For the rest of the lunch I kept thinking how Mr. Blake was going to be like. Well, anyone is better than Mr. Smiths. He was a really old guy who looked like he was going go to die any day now. He always forgot what we were talking about or where he was. He was just a really old crazy guy.

Before I knew it the bell rang telling us to go to our next class. I threw the rest of my food away and headed over to my locker with Daniel and Chris. I said good- bye to Chris and Daniel gave Chris a kiss. Chris turned bright red and ran away from Daniel who was laughing. I just rolled my eyes and slammed my locker shut.

"Come on! Let's go to class!" Daniel said pulling me to class.

"You never want to go to History, why do you now want to go? I asked.

"Duh! To see Mr. Blake!"

I said nothing else as he bragged me to class. Daniel opened the door and I froze where I stood. Sitting at the teacher's desk was Cody. He was reading some papers at the desk but stopped when he saw us. He smiled at us and stood up.

"You two are sure early." He said.

"We just love History and we always come early." Daniel said.

"I see. Well, my name is Cody Blake. I am going to be your new History teacher."

"I am Daniel, this is Ike."

"Nice to meet you two. You can sit at your seats. I am just reading some papers."

We nodded our heads and walked over to our seats. I sat down at my desk and stared at Cody.

Cody had his black hair slightly mess and he wore glasses. He wore a gray shirt with black tie and dress pants. He really did look like a teacher and a hot one too. I felt myself drooling at the sight of him.

Man! Why did he have be so sexy in that outfit!? I thought.

"Hey, Ike, don't tell me you're crushing on Mr. Blake now?" Daniel whispered to me.

"What!? No way!" I yelled. Cody looked at us and I blushed and lowered my head.

"Geez, you don't need to freak out. I was just asking because you were staring at him and drooling."

I quickly wiped my mouth and felt the spit on my hand. Crap. I was really drooling.

"Ok… maybe I am crushing on him." I whispered.

Daniel smirked at this. He leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head.

"He is not bad looking."

"He is sexy." I said and then I blushed at this.

"You are really crushing on him. I bet you would let him fuck you."

"D-Daniel!" I whispered loudly. I was blushing at this hoping Cody didn't hear this.

We couldn't talk about my crush on Cody anymore because kids were coming in from the hall. Cody stood up and greeted them all. Girls blushed when they saw him and guys just ignored him.

The bell rang for class to start and everyone was quite. Cody stood in front of the class and leaned against the desk. I girls sighed at this and boys looking around thinking why the girls thought that Cody was so hot.

"Hello class. My name is Cody Blake, as most of you might know." Cody looked at me when he said this. I blushed at this.

"I will be your new History teacher for the year. I would like to know all your names so let's start with you." Cody said pointing to a girl on the left front end of the class room.

"Helen Gordon." She said.

Cody went down the front road and made his way to the middle then the end. I was the last person to tell Cody my name.

"I-I'm Ike Broflowski." I said.

"It is nice to meet you, Ike." Cody said.

I blushed and looked down at my desk.

"Now that I know your names, I have an assignment I need you to do."

The class groaned at this and Cody laughed. He looked so cute when he laughed.

"It is easy, promise. I just need you to write me a paper about yourselves. I want it to be a least a page long. You have the whole period to finish. Turn it to me when you are done."

We all pulled out a piece of paper and we began to write. I wrote about everything that came into my mind. I finished the paper in fifteen minutes. I looked over my paper before turning it in.

I walked over to the desk to see Cody reading papers from other classes. He looked up at me and held out his hand towards me. I handed him the paper and he put in a pile for our class.

"We may pass notes to another student but I do not want you to be talking yet. Once all the papers are in you my talk."

"Yes, sir." I said.

"Just say yes or yes Mr. Blake. No sir, it makes me sound old."

I smiled at this. Cody did have a sense of humor after all. I nodded my head yes.

"Yes, Mr. Blake."

"Good, now get your seat."

"Yes, Mr. Blake."

I quickly walked over to my seat smiling. I pulled out piece of paper and began to write.

_Do you like Mr. Blake?_ I wrote.

I folded it and passed it Daniel. Daniel looked at the paper and wrote something down before passing it to me.

_He seems nice. I know you like him. LOL_

I blushed at this and I looked over at Daniel who was smirking. For the rest of the class period Daniel and I passed notes to each other. This had to be the only time in History that I wasn't begging time to move fast. Actually, I was hoping the time would pass by very slowly. Before I knew it the bell had rang telling us to go home. I packed up my stuff and threw away the notes.

I walked to my locker with Daniel who was making fun of me.

"I can't believe you have a crush on a teacher! This is too funny!" Daniel said, laughing.

"S-Shut up! It's not that bad!" I yelled.

"Yeah, I guess. He is only what? Twenty-two?"

"Nineteen."

"How do you know that?" Daniel asked.

"Uh… It was just a guess." I said, rubbing the back of my head.

We had reached our lockers and I was taking books out of my backpack and taking books home I would need for homework. I started to look in my backpack and noticed that I left my History book in class.

"Crap." I said.

"What?" Daniel asked.

"I left my History book in class. I have to go get it." I said, shutting my locker.

"Do want us to wait for you?" Chris said walking over to us.

"No. You guys go ahead of me. I'll see you two tomorrow!" I said and walked to History.

I was standing at the door being a chicken. I was scared to open the door to get my book. Why? Cody was there. I took a couple of deep breaths trying to work up the guts to open the door.

Come on! Just open the door, grab your book, and leave. I thought.

I took one more deep breath and opened the door. I froze when I saw Cody still sitting at hi desk. He looked up from the paper and gave me a blank stare.

"Ike, what are you doing here?" Cody asked.

"I-I forgot my b-book." I said, trying to stop myself from shacking.

"Ok." Cody went back to his paper.

I walked quickly over to my seat and found my book. I started to head over to the door but I couldn't help but stop and stare at Cody. I don't know how long I was staring at him but he must have notice.

"Is there something else you need?" Cody asked, not even looking up from his paper.

"Um… I-I didn't know that you wanted work at South Park Middle School." I said.

"You never asked and it is none of your business where I want to work."

"I-I thought you told me you were nineteen."

"I am nineteen. I just happened to be really smart in school and passed high school at fifteen. I went strait to collage. I already have my masters."

"W-Wow! You must be really smart!" I said.

"I guess."

You guess? You passed high school at fifteen! You already have you masters! How can you not say you're smart! I thought.

"Don't you have a home?" Cody asked.

"Y-Yes." I said.

"Then I suggest you start making you way home. You mom will get worried."

"S-She's not home right now."

"Really?"

"Y-Yeah. She's on a trip with my dad."

"Hm… Well, if you want, you can stay help me grab these papers."

"R-Really?" I asked surprise.

"I have hundred and twenty students I am getting tired and I would like to go home soon. My hands make light work."

"S-Sure! I'll help you!" I said.

This is like a date! I thought.

Cody smirked at me. He raised his hand and pointed his finger at me. His face was resting in his hand when he did this. Cody wigged his finger motioning me to come over to him. I gulp and slowly walked over to him. When I got over there Cody moved closer to me causing me to blush.

"Here is key. Just read through it and grade it what ever way you want to. I could really less about what grade they get so just do your best."

I nodded my yes. Cody smirked and handed me a pile of papers. I walked over to a desk and sat down. I was about to start when Cody stopped me.

"Work over here. I need to see the key too so I know I am grading everyone fairly."

I nodded my head yes and pulled my chair over beside him. I picked up the pile of papers and started to work. In an hour we had all the papers graded.

"Thanks for the help, Ike. You made my job a lot easier." Cody said after we were done.

"I-It's no problem." I said.

"I should really thank you. How about I take you out to lunch tomorrow?"

"Y-You really don't have to do that!"

Cody put his arm over my shoulder and pulled me close to him. I felt my cheeks heat up when he did this. Cody leaned close to my ear and I felt his breath tickle me. I shut my eyes tight when he did this.

"I must. You have been really nice to me since I got here. You never really thank me for saving you life. This is the least you can do." He whispered in my ear.

"O-O-Ok." I said.

"Good." Cody let me go and started to put the papers in his briefcase.

I was trying not to faint over what just happened. I felt my heart stop when he grabbed my then pick up the pace when he whispered in my ear.

Stupid Cody!!! I screamed in my head.

"Come on." He said walking towards the door.

"W-Why?" I asked, chasing after him.

"I am giving you a ride home. I don't want a repeat on what happened the night we met."

"O-Ok"

He led me to the teacher parking lot and I saw there was still a lot cars at school. Cody led me over to a black BMW. I looked at the car wondering when he got a car.

"Are you coming?" Cody asked already in the car.

"Y-Yes!" I said, running over to the car.

I opened the door and got in. After I buckled my seat belt, Cody started the car and backed out. I was happy to have a ride because it was starting to get cold and I didn't want to walk in the cold. We said nothing as Cody drove me to my house.

When we got to my house Cody pulled into my driveway and parked the car. I reached for my backpack that was sitting in the back.

"T-Thanks for the ride." I said, hugging my backpack to my chest.

"It's no problem. Don't forget you're having lunch with me." Cody said, smirking.

"I-I won't!"

I quickly opened the door and ran to my door. I opened the door and slammed it shut. I buried my face in my backpack. I slide down the door until I was sitting down leaning against it.

What is wrong with me!? I thought.

* * *

**Wow! This was really long! Please review! I love to hear from you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy!**

**_________________**

Ike's P.O.V.

Tuesday. It was freaking Tuesday. Normally I would mad that it was Tuesday since we still have so much school left but this Tuesday was different however. I get have lunch with Cody! I could hardly sleep last night think about our date. Ugh! I said date again! It is not a date it is just a get together. Friends having lunch...yeah… It is not a date.

I walk downstairs to see Kyle and Stan sitting in the kitchen again. They were just talking but stopped when they saw me.

"Yo!" Stan said when he saw me.

"Good Morning Stan and Kyle." I said.

"You seem to be in a good mood." Kyle said.

"Yeah…"

I was making some toast at the moment and I was trying to find some butter.

"I thought you hated school now you seem excited about it." Stan said.

"I still hate school. I'm just in a good mood today that's all."

I finally found the butter just as the toast pooped up. I take the toast out and butter it. I walk over to the table and began to eat my breakfast.

"Hey, I heard you got a new teacher." Stan said.

"Yeah, his name is Mr. Blake." I said.

"I heard he is pretty young and good looking."

I blushed slightly at the thought of Cody but I pushed those thoughts away.

"Y-Yeah…"

"Sounds like you are crushing on him!"

I nearly choked on my toast when Stan said this.

"N-No way! I'm not gay!"

"Chill, Ike. I was just joking with you!" Stan said, holding his hands up.

"Sorry…I shouldn't have said that."

"It's ok. I used to people saying stuff like that now!"

"We should get going." Kyle said standing up.

"Ok. You want a ride, Ike?"

"Sure!" I said.

I was lucky that Kyle was dating a nice guy like Stan who gives me rides all the time. I would be heartbroken if the two of them break up.

I once again show up twenty minutes early for school. I didn't mind though I could see Cody if he was in school right now. I went to my locker and grabbed my Math stuff before heading to History.

I slowly walked to history thinking about what I am going to say to him. I really had no idea what to say to him but I would think of something. Before I knew it I was standing in front of the door. I took a deep breath before I knocked on the door.

"Come in." Cody's muffled voice said.

I opened the door to see Cody getting papers ready for class. He looked up from his work to look at me.

"Ike." He said sounding surprised to see me.

"H-Hi Cody." I stuttered.

"What are you doing here?"

"I-I just wanted to stop by and say hello."

Cody smirked at me before going back to his work. I just stared at him as he worked. He still had his messy black hair and glasses. He wore a dark blue shirt that was almost black. He wore a black tie with black dress pants.

"Nervous?" Cody asked not even looking up from his work.

"About what?"

"Our date."

I felt my heart race and my face go red. I didn't know what to say about this. All words escaped my mind.

Cody smirked when he saw my reaction. He put down his work and walked over to me. I looked down at the ground. Cody grabbed my chin and lifted it up so that I was looking at him.

"Since it is against the rules to take you off of campus we are going to have to sneak off. Here is the plan. When the bell rings you come here. Once you are here I will sneak you off of campus and take you somewhere nice to eat. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes."

"Good. You should head to class now if you don't want to be late. I'll see you later."

"O-O-Ok."

I almost ran out of the room. I slowed down after a while and tried to get the blush out of my face. I hardly had a blush when I walked into math class. I sat next to this guy I knew named Phil. We talked for awhile until the teacher came in. After a few minutes in class it started to feel like forever. I looked at the clock and sighed. This was going to be a long day.

___________

I almost ran out the door when I heard the bell ring. I was so happy that I could finally spend some time with Cody. Chris and Daniel notice me running and questioned me about it.

"Where are you going, Ike?" Daniel asked.

"I-I have something I need to do. You guys go ahead." I lied.

"Ok. See you then!" Daniel said leading Chris by the hand to lunch.

I felt bad for lying to them but I was afraid of what they were going to think. I then ran to History.

I opened the door as soon as I got to History. I saw Cody cleaning up some papers. He smiled at me when he saw me.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Good. Let's get going then."

I followed Cody out to his car. Cody made me run to his car so we wouldn't get caught. Cody then told me to duck so that if anyone drives past us they wouldn't notice me.

"You can sit up now." Cody said after we were a good distance from the school.

I sat up and looked around. I was wondering where Cody was taking me.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I can't take you to a place in town since someone might see you so I am taking you somewhere outside of town."

"Ok." I said.

We didn't talk the rest of the way. As Cody said he did take me out of town. We were pretty much in the middle of nowhere before Cody pulled over at this little roadside dinner. The sign said Kate's Place. There were hardly any cars out here. There had to be a least five cars including us.

"I have never heard of this place." I said as we got out.

"Hardly anyone knows about this. It is a shame since this is such a nice place to eat."

"Are usually places like this expensive?"

"Sometimes but I know the owner so I can get a discount. Maybe with you by my side I can get a free meal."

I blushed at this while Cody just laughed. This has to be the first time I ever heard him laugh. It was kinda nice to see him open up to me. Cody led me to the door and opened it for me. I felt like a girl but I walked through the door.

I walked into the smell of smoke when I went inside. I noticed quite a few smoking here I guess that's why Cody likes this place so much.

"How many?" A lady asked.

She had blonde hair that she wore in a ponytail. She wore a pink maid dress and had thick makeup on. She looked like a hooker.

"Hi Kate." Cody said.

"Cody! Why it has been so long!" Kate said.

"Think you can get us a table?"

"Of course!" She grabbed some menus and led the way.

She took us to the back and sat us a booth. Cody and I sat across from each other. Kate sat the menus in front of us.

"Why! Who is this little cutie?" Kate asked looking at me.

"I-I'm Ike." I stuttered.

"Ike? What a cute name for a cute boy! Are you Cody's boyfriend?"

I blushed at this. Kate then began to giggle.

"Damn! Why aren't you just the cutest thing! If you didn't belong to Cody you would be mines!"

"Snooze you lose, Kate." Cody said.

"You are no fun! Well, what can I get you boys?"

"A beer for me." Cody said.

"And for you, Honey?"

"C-Coke, please."

"Coming right up!" Kate then left us alone.

"You shouldn't be drinking." I said.

"Why?" Cody asked not looking up from the menu.

"You are driving! Don't you know it's bad to drink and drive, plus you're underage!"

"It's fine. It will take will take more than one beer to get me drunk."

"You still shouldn't drink." I said knowing that no matter what I say he won't change his mind.

I looked at the menu deciding what I wanted to eat. There was a lot of stuff but in the end I decided to go with the cheese burger. After I decided what I wanted Kate came back with our drinks.

"Here you go, boys." She said as she sat them down.

"Have you decided what you are going to get yet?"

"I have but I don't know about Ike." Cody said.

"I have decided." I said.

"Ok then! I take it you're having the usually, right Cody?"

"You know me too well."

"And you?"

"I'll have a cheese burger with fries." I said.

"Ok! I'll take the menus from you." Kate said taking our menus. She then smiled at us the left.

As soon as Kate was gone Cody took out a pack of cigarettes. He took a cigarette out before putting the rest in his pocket. He lit his cigarette and began to smoke. I sat there and looked at my lap as Cody smoked. I hated how he smoked but I knew no matter what I said he would still smoke.

"So…What do you think of class so far?" Cody asked.

"It is good. You are much better than Mr. Smiths!" I said.

"That's good. I want to be a teacher people like not a teacher everyone hates."

"You are not going to be hated. The girls love you but the guys don't."

"Why?"

"Well, you are good looking and the girls are crushing on you." I said as I looked away. I could feel my face go red.

"Do you think I'm good looking?"

"Why are you asking? You should ask a girl that question."

"But there are no girls here. Only you are here. So tell me, I'm I good looking to you?"

I stayed quite I didn't want to tell him how I really thought of him. Cody leaned forward and put his face close to mine. I felt my face redder if that was even possible.

"Well?" Cody asked.

"Y…You are good looking." I stuttered.

Cody smirked at this. I felt so embarrassed by this.

"You were wrong." Cody said

"What was I wrong about?" I asked.

"That all the guys hate me."

"But they do all hate you."

"All accept one. You."

I gasped at this and looked away from Cody. Cody gave a chuckle before leaning back and finishing his cigarette. We didn't talk any more until Kate came back with our food. Kate brought me my cheese burger and Cody got a steak that was barely cooked.

"Enjoy your lunch, boys!" Kate said as she left.

I watched Cody as he cut his streak and began to eat it. Every time Cody cut his steak it gushed out blood. I nearly gagged as I watched Cody eat his food. I tried to pay no mind to it but it was just gross to watch.

I quickly ate my cheese burger trying to not look at Cody as he ate his food. Cody seemed to notice and stopped eating.

"Why do you stop eating?" I asked.

"Because it is grossing you out. Don't even think about lying to me because I know it is grossing you out."

"S-Sorry."

"It is fine. I just like all my meats raw."

"Ok."

I quickly ate so Cody could eat his food. Once I was done with my food Cody began to eat again. I didn't look at him while he ate so I wouldn't throw up all over him. Cody was a fast eater because before I knew it he was done.

Kate seemed to know when we were done and came back to take our plates away.

"Do you boys want any desert?" Kate asked.

"No. I believe we are ready for the check." Cody said.

"You won't be needing one since lunch is on me!"

"Really? Why are you giving us a free meal?"

"You brought over your cute boyfriend! Now if you promise to bring him back some time I'll give you even more free meals!"

"You got yourself a deal, Kate." Cody said.

"Great! I'll be seeing you around, sugar!"

We left Kate and walked over to the car.

"Thanks for lunch." I said.

"It is no problem. What did I say? Kate loves anything cute so I was lucky I brought you and got a free meal out of it!"

"S-She really thinks I'm cute?"

"Yes. She only told you about a hundred times that you were cute. She was right about you. You are cute."

I blushed at this. I quickly open the door to his car and get in. Cody also gets in and starts the car and off we go back to school.


End file.
